Aleister Crowley
|-|Aleister Crowley= |-|Past Crowley= |-|Aleis-tan= Summary Aleister Crowley, born Edward Alexander Crowley, is the founder, leader, and General Superintendent of Academy City who presides over the Board of Directors. He is referred to as the greatest magician in history and magic's greatest embarrassment, who had quit magic in order to analyze science and technology. He is the de facto leader of the Science Side as the ruler of Academy City, and his actions and plans continually subvert the magic side and often moves the actions of the protagonists. His main goal is to rid the world of magic and mysticism. He resides in the mysterious Windowless Building, floating upside down and connected to wires, inside a tube of red liquid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B normally, Varies, up to 3-A with Spiritual Tripping and up to High 1-C with Blasting Rod Name: Aleister Crowley, Edward Alexander Crowley (birthname), Silver Star (nickname), Beast666 (magic name), Aleis-tan (Nickname for young female possibility) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male (Some os his possibilities are female) Age: Over a hundred years Classification: Human, Magician, General Superintendent of Academy City Powers and Abilities: Magic, Curse Manipulation, can bend light to create illusions, can enter the mind of his opponent to summon illusionary weapons that cause real harm, Explosion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, can boost his magic depending on how powerful the opponent thinks it is, Regeneration (Mid), Archetype Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Flight, Bilocation through non-dualism, Capable of existing in places that don't exist, in which the concepts of distance and time don't apply, limited Spatial Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Turned the inside of the Windowless Building into a non-euclidean space in order to stretch it up to space, can shift the position of those inside, the Windowless Building includes small replicas of celestial bodies like moons and stars that emit artificial gravity powerful enough to attract a human body in a small radius around them), Longevity (Extended his lifespan for another 1700 years), Summoning Attack Potency: Likely City level normally (Kept up with Mathers for some time, is regarded as the or one of the greatest magicians in history and is hence likely superior to Leivinia Birdway). Varies, up to Universe level with Spiritual Tripping (The power of Spiritual Tripping depends on the power of the illusory weapon imagined by Aleister, with the highest shown being a Big Bang Bomb with enough power to create/destroy the universe), up to High Complex Multiverse level with Blasting Rod (Can amplify his power up to the point of defeating Magic Gods if the right conditions are met, fought High Priest). Speed: At least Peak Human (Can match Kamijou Touma in close combat), possibly Subsonic (Defeated Karasuma Fran in an "acrobatic battle") Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Capable of lifting up a human with one hand) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level, likely much higher with magic (Survived an attack from High Priest which almost killed him but can be injured like a regular human by bullets and falls from great heights) Stamina: High, can continue moving an actind despite suffering heavy damage, including internal bleeding from magic recoil Range: Varies, at least a planetary diameter through bilocation. Intelligence: Genius, he's the leader of Academy City and is considered the greatest magician in history, Aleister's knowledge of magic is so high he could have become a magic god if he wanted to and he created multiple Original Grimoires. According to Index, he's the most influential magician of the modern era, with magic having evolved more in the last 70 years than in the several thousand years prior and claiming over 20% of modern magicians follow his teachings while 50% of all magicians are influenced by them to some extent. He always has multiple plans running for every scenario, which allow him to always develop events in the direction he wants even if he constantly fails at every step. Some of this plans are even developed to fail in the first place to further other parts of his main plan. He tricked the Magic Gods of True Gremlin and Coronzon. Improvised in a very short span of time an incredibly powerful computer virus that would make Misaka Mikoto's cyber warfare attempts seem like a joke, with the virus capable of shutting down almost all computers and infrastructure of Academy City's and its cooperative institutions across the world while using an internet cafe. Weaknesses: Cursed to a life of failure, Spiritual Tripping requires that the target has a mind, it's in-character for Aleister to keep the magic recoil of all his spells contained to his body, so his strongest spells cause him internal damage Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Blasting Rod: A spell that originally belonged to Allan Bennett, Aleister's friend and teacher. While Bennet and Aleister disguise it as a silver staff with the effect of sending the target’s refined magic power out of control to knock them unconscious without harming them, the true meaning of Blasting Rod is a support spell that, when called, amplifies the power/effect of Aleister's magic to 10 times that which the target believes it to be. Because the targets expectation of the power output will usually rise with every use so does that power. If for example, the target, after the range of the attack was increased by 10 times after the first use, expects the range to be that long, the range will be increased by 100 times of the original value the next time it is used. This weapon is what would enable a human like Aleister to even match a Magic God in battle if they expect his power to be comparable to theirs. This spell can even be used on Aiwass if Aleister has summoned it. * Abracadabra: One of the great achievements of Aleister Crowley, based on the most famous magic phrase in the world. It's often included in magic charms and magic circles rather than incantations, where its effect of curse reversal allows one to use it as a protective charm to divert enemy curses or even send them back towards them. ** I supply lightning for thy death: Aleister can also use Abracadabra as a curse-reversal circle to capture, slightly twist and redirect one of the countless curses that fly around the world at all times and aim it at a target of his choosing by drawing out an upside-down triangle with the same letters arranged in a regular fashion. Since the curse is not his, he doesn't have to refine magical power and thus cannot be traced back to him. With it he was able to twist a curse to target Misaka Mikoto, who was subsequently struck with such force that she convulsed as if she were a normal person struck by lightning, causing severe bleeding and incapacitating her on the spot. *'Karma:' A complex spell developed by Aleister, developed from multiple sources of magic, both Western and Eastern. **'Shadow Blade:' First a large shadow gathers under the opponent and stabs them, leaving a black shadow blade in their torso. However, this shadow blade does not cause physical harm or even cause much discomfort to the victim after they recover from the initial shock. Instead, the shadow sword is a magic sword, the symbolic weapon meant to guide the summoning ceremony. While it is primarily something like an amulet that drives out negative power and protects the spell user, ‘drive out’ also means to ‘divert or guide in a convenient direction’. So if used correctly it can be used for summoning. Since Aleister is aware of IB, he developed the sword to be broken. If the sword is broken the shards will scatter everywhere, tearing the victim from within. **'Karmic Beast:' 2 skeleton-like 4-legged magic beasts summoned by the shadow blade. One is made of chains with a handcuff as its skull while the other is made of chains with a bicycle gear as its skull. The handcuff-beast is viewed as a ring and symbolizes the female. The gear-beast is viewed as the sun and symbolizes the male. Both beasts emit a strange rainbow-colored light. The beasts are tough enough to not be damaged when rammed with a ton truck at full speed. The two beasts will continue to spawn as long as the shadow blade that summons them is intact. ***'Karmic Retribution:' If destroyed, a vague haze surrounds the person who destroyed it. This is based on the concept of karmic retribution, the idea that your own actions invite the result you receive, using the simplest karma, the karma of killing. The more beasts a person, kills, the heavier and thicker the karma they bear grows. If the target tries to destroy or remove the karma they have received without taking care of the source of the spell, their karma will also increase as they bear the "karma of killing karma". ***'Magic Interference:' The handcuff beast represents binding and stagnation and the gear represents acceleration. The karmic beasts can use this symbolism to interfere with spells being casted and send them out of control as long as the spells are based on colors. * Spiritual Tripping: A technique through which Aleister conveys his meditation to someone else by connecting his body to the target's just like a voodoo doll and links their movements, allowing him to affect their perception and enter their mind. To use it Aleister forms various gestures relating to a weapon and three specific numbers appear from his palm in succession before a weapon appears in his hands. This paints a picture of the “weapon” in the target’s brain and creates a foothold for influencing them. The weapon is illusory and only visible to the actual target/s, but it will cause them real damage while leaving anyone and anything else completely untouched. Anyone who sees the actions will be hit with exactly the destructive power they imagined it will have. Aleister's top rate skill as a magician allows him to accurately instill people with an image of texture, sheen, weight, hardness and power of the weapon he's mimicking; so even if the target is not aware of the weapon's identity or power or even if they try to imagine something else as a counter, the true nature of the illusory weapon will pull through. Since it all comes from the target’s own brain, physical distance will not cause a drop in accuracy. Additionally if someone targeted by this technique does not die through its effects, that person will essentially bear a curse saying that, from that point on, every choice they ever make will end in failure. ** Flintlock: An old-fashioned flintlock gun, created using the numbers 32, 30, 10. ** Claymore: A gigantic double-edged sword nearly as tall as Aleister himself, created using the numbers 1, 27, 5. ** Staff: A twisted staff made of silver, created using the numbers 28, 4, 29. This is the staff used to disguise the use of Blasting Rod. ** Fencing Sword: A sharp fencing sword, created using the numbers 13, 5, 32. ** Big Bang Bomb: Aleister mimics using a pair of binoculars to look at the enemy, like the military binoculars used to designate attack coordinates via laser or GPS. An aerial support Big Bang Bomb will hit the enemy with the power of a real Big Bang, blowing through the entire universe and contaminating them to the very last cell with radiation. ** Gamma Knife: Aleister mimics holding a pencil-like gamma knife, the medical tool that uses radiation to operate a brain tumor inside the brain by burning away the tumor while bypassing the organ. ** Others: Other spiritual weapons created by Aleister are a shield and a bow. *'Spray:' Aleister has constructed a way to gather together the unpredictable sparks and spray caused by the collisions between phases that fail to become miracles, making them act as a lightning rod to guide his own magic as an invisible attack from an unexpected angle. * Bilocation: Aleister's existence surpasses the realms of what can be expressed through 0 or 1. Due to that every alternate possible version of him born from the various ‘ifs’ exists. He usually restricts all of those versions to a single coordinate, because they won't necessarily cooperate with each other, which is why he gives off so many contradicting impressions. He can also let one alternative version branch out to appear somewhere in the world and disappear again at will, not quite teleporting but more like faxing. If fully released, the amount of alternative Aleisters produced is 1,083,092,867 according to the Tree Diagram and the Reading Thot 78's calculations. The alternative Aleisters seem to have the same capabilities and spells as the original. ** Possibility Sacrifice: Aleister is capable of sacrificing his possibilities to boost the power of his magic and to handle magic recoil of bigger spells. *'Space Launch:' By drawing a symbol on the air using her broom, the female Aleister possibility was able to launch the Windowless Building into space. This technique used up about 5 Crowley possibilities, including the magic recoil absorption. * Archetype Controller: Aleister is able to control archetypes, a psychological concept for a common understanding or sense of values that developed as each member of a race or group dealt with an identical problem in the same way. Somehow Aleister can create, send them out of the world, and even destroy them. For example, he can change the current archetype of Academy City that could be called as man's worship of science into an archetype that science is heretical. Kihara Noukan states that this power is so great that despite leaving the magic side his is still the archetype of modern Western magic of the Golden period and are still strongly influenced by him to this day. Kihara Yuiitsu herself is the one who refers to Aleister as the "Archetype Controller" and because of that key factor sees him as an insurmountable being, with Noukan commenting that fighting him would result in a fate worse than death for them. In practice the Archetype Controller allows Aleister to divide groups into multiple portions and pit them against each other. * Illusion Creation: Aleister can bend light to disguise his appearance, as seen when he took the form of one of the magical beasts summoned by Karma to ambush Touma and the others. * Summoning: As a former member of the Golden Dawn, Aleister is very knowledgeable in the summoning of spirits, be it angels or demons, to use their power. In particular, he's able to summon the angel Aiwass, though this requires a complex ritual and a large source of AIM. While Aiwass is summoned Aleister is stated to possess some form of quasi-immortality by distorting the circulation of his own life force using the attraction of a great being like Aiwass, similar to the technique used by Westcott, a founder of the Golden Dawn cabal. Additionally Aleister is with preparation of a magic circle able to summon spirits to possess people, like he demonstrated using his own wife. Others Notable Victories: Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) Kenshiro's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Anti-villains